


It's Good to Be the Queen

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She’s the queen of the island. <br/>Disclaimer: Michael Crichton owns, I’m just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Be the Queen

It is a strange world. There are barricades keeping her from roaming as she prefers. There is food - not prey - which appears in her cage, food that doesn't run, but sometimes makes strange, bleating sounds, like babies. She doesn't run right up after the first time - the food barely moves, offers no challenge, and is a mere mouthful of blood and flesh and something metallic and crunchy. She eats, but is not satisfied. 

The great storm came up and things changed. Her pen was no longer like lightning, and she can climb out of it, and bite into her first real prey - something that tried to hide from her, not knowing how well she could seek her food. She blasted out a roar, letting all the other prey on the island that she was free, and she was queen, and all should beware her fangs and ferocity. 

She will rule the island with blood and lust, and seek out her challenges - prey and opponents, both - and conquer this land to show her sovereignty. 

She is queen, and she is god, and she will prove it to all.


End file.
